Mi regalo de navidad
by Nekolandia
Summary: Grupo de drables de invierno que entrego como regalo de navidad. Diferentes parejas. Las que queráis. Cortos pero espero hacer muchos. Feliz navidad a tod@s.
1. PruHun

-Primera nevada-

La nieva caía lentamente sobre sus hombros. Como cada invierno en la primera nevada salía para poder sentir esa sensación de los copos de nieve derretirse en su piel. Eso le encantaba. No podía dejar de pensar en el primer invierno que lo había hecho. Fue por una apuesta que hizo con el maldito Prusia.

La húngara levanto la mirada y las nubes que parecían llorar trozos de algodón. Siempre en invierno era muy frío; puede que no tanto como el Ruso pero aún así el frío era tan frío que nunca se ponían las reuniones en su casa en invierno. Lo mismo pasaba con el resto de los países del Norte.

Achu.

Había estornudado. Pero aún no quería entrar de nuevo. Ya que cuando entrara no iba a querer salir. El calor la esperaba dentro pero ella aún no quería entrar a casa. Esperaría un poco más. Un poco más...

En eso sintió como alguien le ponía un abrigo sobre los hombros. Se volteo y se encontro con dos hermosos ojos rojos que la miraban divertidos. El dueño de esos ojos era quien le había puesto el abrigo.

-Entra antes de que te enfermes. Mi awesome persona no quiere que te enfermes ya que me podrías contagiar.

-No quiero. Cuando entre no voy a querer salir y es demasiado hermoso estar aquí fuera...

El pruso no sabía que hacer así que le pasó el brazo sobre los hombros. La chica posó su cabeza en el hombro de Gilbert. Por una vez Gilbird no volaba sobre su cabeza. La chica se dio cuenta que el pequeño pájaro estaba en el bolsillo de su dueño.

-Esta bien. Vamos dentro. Pero solo para que Gilbird no se enferme.

-Kesese~ Lo que tu quieres es estar a mi lado mientras comes unas awesome galletas que he preparado.

-Sabes, no quiero probar esas galletas. A saber que les haz puesto.

El pruso se volteo hacia Elizaveta. Lentamente junto sus labios con los de ella haciendo que ambos se olvidaran del frío que hacía. El único que seguía sintiendo frío era el pobre de Gilbird pero para su buena suerte entraron a la casa donde le dieron las galletas de Prusia ya que ninguno era lo suficientemente valiente para probarlas.

* * *

><p>Voy a intentar hacer una serie de drables de distintas parejas como regalo de navidad. Si quieren alguna en especial solo tenéis que decirlo. No tienen relación entre sí así que puede leer simplemente los que queráis. Como no tienen relación entre si puede haber varios con un mismo personaje pero con diferente pairing.<p>

Gracias por leer.


	2. UsUk

D: Los personajes de Hetalia no me pertenecen. Creo que ya lo sabéis.

* * *

><p>-Mi mejor regalo eres tu-<p>

Las fiestas grandes siempre habían sido sus favoritas. Pero por un año algo iba a cambiar. No es que el no quisiera hacer una fiesta pequeña por que ya no le gustaran las grandes. Era por otra razón. Por una vez por fin iba a festejarla con quien quisiera y como quería.

Hace muchos años festejaba las fiestas que tanto le gustaban con esa persona especial; pero lo hacían con una relación totalmente fraternal. Ese año quería que fuera todo menos eso: fraternal. Por que si había algo que quería era poder sentir su cuerpo entre sus brazos y sus labios contra los suyos.

Aún no llegaba. Pero lo iba a hacer, se lo había prometido. Le creía. Iba a llagar. Estaba contando los segundos que pasaban para distraer su mente del hecho de que el rubio aún no llegaba. Limpió sus gafas para poder ver al inglés en todo su esplendor cuando llegara.

Dieron las cinco en punto y sonó el timbre de la puerta. Tan puntual como siempre estaba listo para la hora del té. Había comprado galletas de navidad para que ninguno sintiera la asquerosa comida del otro bajar por su garganta. Para prepararse se había comido una gran cantidad de comida chatarra antes; hamburguesas, refrescos, patatas fritas...

Abrió la puerta para encontrarse con los ojos verdes de Arthur. Este tenía una gran sonrisa en la cara; algo no demasiado normal en él. Ademas llevaba algo que parecía una tarta.

-¿Es...? -Preguntó el menor.

-La he comprado. No te preocupes. No te quiero matar haciendo que pruebes mi esquisita comida.

-Gracias. Yo he comprado galletas. No las he hecho. No quiero que te quejes de mi alimentación.

El inglés entró en la casa del que había sido su "hermanito" hace un tiempo. Ahora simplemente no quería pensar en el como un hermano ya que sino no podría disfrutar de la velada. Cuando dejo de pensar en eso se dio cuenta que cierto Americano lo estaba mirando con sus nítidos ojos azules.

Acercó su cara a la del inglés y le susurro con una voz muy baja en tono misterioso que tenía que buscar algo. Salió de la habitación dejando al recién llegado solo. Unos pocos minutos después regresó; pero antes de entrar dejo algo al lado de la puerta fuera de la vista del mayor.

-Cierra los ojos y cuenta hasta tres. -Dijo el más alto desde la puerta.

El inglés obedeció sin saber que esperarse. Viniendo de Alfred todo podía pasar. Y cuando decía todo era todo. Uno... Dos... Tres...

-Feliz navidad.

El americano le dio una caja al inglés. Su regalo de navidad. El chico abrió la caja sin saber que esperarse. Cuando terminó de quitar todo el papel que lo rodeaba solo pudo sonreír.

-Gracias...

* * *

><p>UsUk listo. Más peticiones por favor. Por cierto; el último día que escribiré estos drabbles es el 17 de diciembre así que todas las peticiones antes de ese día por favor.<p>

A Gilbird no le pasó nada ya que el nivel de awesomidad de las galletas y el suyo propio eran parecidos. Pero gracias por preguntar. ¿Qué era el regalo? No sé... no sé...

A **AimyOtaku **que fue la que pidió esto. Felices fiestas a tods.


	3. NorIce

D: Los personajes de Hetalia no me pertenecen.

* * *

><p>-El calor en el frío-<p>

A veces era triste estar sin nadie. No es que le molestara. No es que tuviera problemas con ello. Pero a veces le gustaría tener un poco de compañía. Al ser una isla solía estar solo. Y cuando estas solo no hay nadie para molestarte, para ayudarte, para consolarte y para compartir un poco de calor en noches tan frías como esas.

A veces desearía estar más cerca de sus "hermanos". Odiaba esa palabra. Pero era la única palabra con la que podía definir a los otros cuatro nórdicos. Al bueno de Finlandia, al serio de Suecia, al tonto de Dinamarca y al... al... de Noruega.

No sabía que decir de el. Era el único que en realidad era hermano del Islandés. Una cosa que le molestaba de sobremanera. Una de sus peores pesadillas era esa. Que fuera su hermano. Cada noche cuando se iba a dormir pedía a las estrellas que cambiaran eso. Que cambiaran era realidad que ninguno quería.

Lo peor es el Noruego quería que le dijera hermano. El, que intentaba olvidar ese hecho con todas sus fuerzas, desterrar esa triste realidad a lo más profundo de su mente. No podía. Sería como acuchillar su corazón cada vez. Cada vez que se lo pedía era como si veneno corriera por sus venas.

Estaba a punto de dormirse con sus tristes pensamientos cuando alguien llamó a la puerta. No quería abrir. Ya se había convencido de dormir. Pero en eso volvió a sonar el timbre.

Se levantó para abrir. No podía dejar a alguien fuera con ese clima. El tenía frío y estaba con abrigado y dentro de su casa. Llegó a la puerta de su casa. Intentó ver por la mirilla pero era inútil ya que no había más de una hora de luz al día y solía ser a la una de la tarde; no a las diez de la noche.

Abrió la puerta sin saber bien quien sería. Podía ser cualquiera. Pero tenía que tener una gran determinación para salir con esa nieve a la calle. Con la poca luz que había pudo diferenciar una silueta. Pudo oír un quejido del señor Pluffing para que cerrara la puerta. Parecía que la persona del otro lado también pudo oír al curioso animal por que entró.

El Islandés cerró la puerta y con ello una gran cantidad de frío, principalmente de viento dejo de entrar. Encendió la luz de su casa y pudo diferenciar unos ojos morados y un cabello casi blanco. También diferenció un pequeño rulo. Era esa persona que había reducido sus horas de sueño dramaticamente.

-Hola.

-Hola.- Le contestó el noruego.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Se te olvidó esto en mi casa cuando viniste a comer junto con el resto. Finlandia me dijo que te lo tenía que devolver lo más pronto posible.

-Gracias.

En eso levantó los ojos y vio su imagen reflejada en los del noruego. No pudo separar su mirada de los ojos del otro. Pasaron unos minutos y seguían igual. Lentamente el noruego se comenzó a acercar. El islandés no se alejo. Poco a poco sus caras estaban más cercas hasta llegar el momento en el los labios de ambos se juntaron.

Hay pocas cosas que hacen que pierdas el frío rapidamente. Y esa era una de ellas. Otra era ponerse algo abrigado, pero en esos momentos ni todos los abrigos del mundo hubieran igualado el calor que sintió el islandés.

* * *

><p>Claro que se pueden repetir peticiones. Proximamente aún más UsUk. La verdad es que no soporto el NorIce pero es para el cumpleaños de una amiga. Gracias por leer.<p> 


	4. UsFemCanada

-El reloj del corazón-

Su cabello, largo, caía por su espalda. Sus ojos de un peculiar color azul detrás de unas finas gafas buscaban algo desesperadamente. Mas que algo a alguien. A pesar de casi siempre ser invisible para la mayoría de la gente, algunas personas la podían ver. Eso incluía a la persona que sus ojos estaban buscando desesperadamente en ese instante.

Por fin lo vio. Con una chaqueta marrón que siempre llevaba y un pelo rubio un poco despeinado; pero lo vio. Eso era lo importante. Había ido hasta su casa para visitarla. Eso que podría estar en un lugar mucho más cálido y con más gente. Los ojos de los dos se cruzaron.

El Americano* por fin la vio. Una sonrisa iluminó la cara del joven y se acercó a la canadiense. Había gente, nieve, frío, una persona disfrazada de Papa noel y unos cuantos animales intentando resguardarse del frío; pero nada de eso pudo evitar al americano correr hacia la chica que lo estaba esperando.

La cogió y le hizo dar unas cuantas vueltas en el aire. La chica no podía dejar de reír. Los ojos de ambos simplemente expresaban una total y hermosa felicidad. Los transeúntes paraban a mirarlos para ver un espectáculo tan hermoso.

Una niña pequeña de la mano de su madre le preguntó que pasaba. Ésta le respondió con una gran sonrisa: la magia de la navidad. Pero un señor que pasaba cerca la corrigió. Era la magia del amor.

¿Hay mejor sensación que estar en las nubes? Sí, estar ya que la persona a la que quieres te esta ayudando. Es como soñar con tocar la luna y lograrlo ya que alguien te dio una mano con bajarla.

-¿Me has estado esperando mucho? -Preguntó Alfred.

Que decir, que hacer. ¿Llevaba esperando mucho? Había llegado tres horas antes de lo acordado para poder disfrutar cada segundo de la presencia del rubio. Y con lo poco que había pasado desde que el chico había llegado ya había recompensado todas las horas de espera bajo la larga noche fría.

Los copos de nieve se amontonaban en las calles formando capas de resbaladiza cubierta blanca. Daba una impresión de que una gran cantidad de algodón había sido dispersada por el suelo.

La joven volvió sus ojos hacia su acompañante. No sabía que decirle. Ella llevaba esperando mucho tiempo. Pero no las tres horas bajo la nieve. Eso no era nada en comparación con lo que llevaba esperando en realidad. ¿Qué decirle? ¿La verdad? Que siempre lo había esperado y que lo haría para siempre.

-No importa lo que he esperado ya que esperaré para siempre.

El chico la miró directamente a los ojos y acercó sus labios al oído de la rubia. Lentamente le dijo las palabras que la canadiense llevaba tanto esperando. Tanto deseando.

-Por fin vamos a poder dejar de esperar...

* * *

><p>*Voy a poner americano ya que Estado Uniense es muy largo. Ya sé que es un poco ofensivo a la gente de América. El equivalente de llamar andaluz a un murciano, o vasco a un navarro.<p>

Gracias por vuestros reviews. El siguiente SI es UsUk. Pero como me pidieron uno diferente...

Feliz navidad^^


	5. UsUk 2

D: Los personajes de Hetalia no me pertenecen y creo que en el anterior se me olvidó poner el declaimer. Lo único que me pertenecen son las sonrisas que hacéis al leer esto.

* * *

><p>-El juicio del Reloj-<p>

Las gotas de lluvia caían sobre su espalda. Pero el no le daba importancia a eso. El BigBen sonaba a lo lejos. Tenía que llegar. Tenía que llegar antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. La campanada de las tres sonó en el enorme reloj. El ojiverde corria con todas sus fuerzas. Sus rubios cabellos se pegaban a su cara. Pero en esos momentos nada le importaba.

Esquivó a una señora mayor, a un grupo de turistas, a unos actores haciendo una representación en la calle; esquivó a todos los que se le ponían delante. Nadie iba a arruinar su día. Nada iba a hacer que ese hermoso día no fuese inolvidable. Nadie menos el que iba a llegar tarde.

¿Por que no tomaba un taxi en vez de ir corriendo? Había un trafico terrible. Era imposible llegar antes en coche que a pie. ¿Y en metro? No se le había pasado por la cabeza. Pero, ademas no tenía ganas de meterse en un vagón para ver en el transcurso de su viaje a un grupo de gente con sueños e ilusiones que estaban en una situación parecida a la suya.

Por fin. En un minuto o menos llegaría. Iba a llegar a tiempo. Habían dicho que se reunirían a las tres con cinco minutos. No iba a llegar tarde. Eso si, iba a llegar muy justo de tiempo.

Por fin llegó al lugar acordado con el americano. No tuvo ni un segundo para respirar ya que el ojiazul lo había encontrado y le llamaba por su nombre. ¡Arthur!

Efectivamente, por su nombre y no por el de su país. Por su nombre y no por alguno de los estúpidos motes que le solía poner. Por su nombre... Por su nombre.

-Creí que ibas a llegar tarde.

-Un buen caballero inglés nunca llega tarde.

Los ojos de ambos se encontraron. El inglés de abundantes cejas se perdió en unos hermosos ojos azules que no lo dejaban de mirar con cariño. Una sonrisa iluminó la cara del menor.

-¿Así que eres un buen caballero inglés?

-Sí. Y como buen caballero inglés nunca te dejaré solo.

En eso los brazos del menor rodearon al que había sido su mentor. Lo abrazó como si tuviera miedo de que se separara y nunca poder recuperarlo.

-No lo tienes que hacer. Ya que yo nunca te dejaré ir. Nunca. Es una promesa.

En eso los labios de los dos anglosajones se juntaron. No importaba la lluvia. No importaba la gente alrededor. No importaba que el tiempo pasaba. No importaba nada mientras se tuvieran el uno al otro.

* * *

><p>Cada vez son más cortos ya que cada vez necesito menos palabras para poner las cosas. Los siguientes van a ser más largos. Prometido. ¿Alguna petición en especial?<p>

Gracias a todos por leer. Dejen su review.


	6. DenNor

D: Los personajes de Hetalia no me pertenecen. Pertenecen a su creador.

* * *

><p>-Aprendiendo contigo-<p>

Con cada día que pasaba las noche se alargaban, los días se acortaban; pero lo más importante, todo se volvía cada vez más frío. Ya no había suelo. Solo una enorme cantidad de hielo sobre la tierra. Ya no había caminos. Solo un lugar por el que la gente había ido y no se había caído.

Pero lo que pasaba es que con cada día que pasaba se entristecia de que no estaba a su lado. Podía hablar demasiado y no callar. Podía ser un poco insoportable, no dejar de beber y un poco idiota a veces. Pero eran esas cosas las que lo hacía tan especial. Tan "perfecto" de una manera u otra.

¿Se lo iba a decir? No. No le daba la gana y ademas, ¿que le iba a decir?Que su corazón latia simplemente por ese sueño de estar con el. Que a pesar de que suene raro el le quería como no quería a nadie más en el mundo. Que gracias a el no se había dado por vencido. Que podía pasar lo que pasara pero que nunca nadie los podría separar. En sus sueños.

Por mala suerte solo en sus sueños estaban juntos. Ya que en la vida real seguían separados. En la vida real el rey de los vikingos seguía siendo un completo idiota y el se lo tenía que hacer ver cada cuarto de hora. ¿Por qué? Nunca lo llegaría a saber.

Estaba de camino a una reunión con sus compañeros nórdicos. A encontrarse con las únicas personas a las que podía llamar amigos. Los únicos que estaban con él. De cierta forma eran su familia; sus hermanos. A pesar de que el único que en realidad fuera sus hermano era Ice.

Ya podía ver la puerta por la que tenía que entrar. Hecha de una vieja madera resistente. Ese bar era al que iban desde hace más de quince años. Nunca nadie les había preguntado por que no cambiaban. Eran buenos clientes y habían hecho buenas migas con el dueño. Bueno, Finlandia había hecho buenas migas con el.

Antes de que pudiera entrar escuchó una voz que lo llamaba a sus espaldas. Era una voz que siempre había escuchado y con la que siempre había soñado. Gritaba su nombre y una palabra: esperame.

El danés corria a su encuentro. Aún no había abierto la puerta. El resto los estarían esperando dentro. Antes de que pudiera pensar en que iban a hacer esperar al resto sus ojos se perdieron en la imagen del mayor corriendo hacia donde se encontraba.

Se recargó en la pared mientras que el "rey" llegaba. Los ojos de ambos se encontraron. Violeta contra azul. Ambos miraban al otro con una expresión que podía significar mil cosas diferente.

-Gracias por esperar. Me he retrasado un poco.

-De nada. Vamos a llegar tarde por tu culpa, _fjols_.

-Eso es danés. ¿Sabes hablar danés? ¿Has aprendido por mi?

_Por ti haría cualquier cosa._ Eso si, no lo dijo. Sus ojos volvieron a encontrarse. Violeta contra azul. Frío contra calor. O algo un poco más calor que lo frío de noruega.

-_Jeg elsker deg. _Yo sí he aprendido noruego por ti.

Los ojos del noruego se cerraron. Había perdido. Pero el premio de consolación era mejor que el del ganador. Posó su cabeza en el pecho del más alto.

-Yo también te quiero.

* * *

><p>Gracias por haber leído. Si esta mal dicho no es mi culpa. Es la del google traductor.<p>

Alguna petición. Ya sé cual va a ser el siguiente si no pedís nada. Gracias por dejar su review. Por favor dejad más.


	7. Spamano

D: Ni Hetalia ni sus personajes me perteneces así que vayan haciendo se la idea.

* * *

><p>-Solo dame una sonrisa-<p>

La navidad cada vez estaba más cerca pero aún así no sabía que darle. Su hermano menor siempre le compraba un hermoso regalo y el nunca sabía que regañarle. Ahora caminaba por las calle con las manos en los bolsillos pensando en que darle.

A pesar de ser invierno no hacía demasiado frío. Las olas del mar rompían contra la costa formando un hermoso mar de burbujas blancas. No sabía como pero había terminado en un mercadillo en el paseo marítimo de un pueblo abandonado en la mano de dios.

Sus ojos de nitido color avellana se perdieron en la multitud de gente. Tenía la impresión de haber visto una cara conocida. La cara del mayor bastardo del mundo. En pocas palabras: sonrisa del idiota, hermosos ojos verde esmeralda y un tomate en la mano.

Tenía que ser una ilusión. Llevaba varios días dando se la vuelta y desviando se de su camino solo por haber visto a una persona que se parecía al español. Eso ya le había quitado varios días de sueño. Fue eso lo que le hizo ir a ese pueblo; para olvidar todo un poco. Pero la gran influencia española que había en el sur de Italia no le ayudaba precisamente.

Una sombra pasó por la cara de la joven nación. Acababa de ver un cartel en el escaparate de una agencia de viajes. Ve a Madrid o a Barcelona por solo... No terminó de leerlo. No se podía atormentar así. No se debía atormentar así.

Se dio la vuelta. Tenía que encontrar un regalo para su hermano e irse lo más rapido posible a casa. No. Ahí también pensaría en el que lo había cuidado de joven. No sabía a donde ir para que esa cara no le atormentara.

En eso vio algo que le podía gustar a su hermano. Tenía la forma de Italia y servía para hacer pasta. Su hermano no podía pedir nada más. Cuando fue a cogerlo para darselo al vendedor alguien intentó cogerlo también.

Iba a dejar ver todo su vasto conocimiento de insultos cuando reconoció la cara de la persona que lo había intentado coger también. Era la cara que tanto había intentado olvidar. Sus ojos se perdieron en los de el.

-Se lo iba a comprar a Ita-chan para navidad. Veo que has pensado en lo mismo. Se lo podemos dar de parte de los dos. Fusosososo~

La risa del español le hizo volver a la realidad. No sabía que decir. El lo había visto primero. El muy bastardo no tenía derecho de quedarse lo.

-Te he estado buscando.-Las palabras del español hicieron que el italiano dejara en lo que estaba pensando de lado. -Por fin te encuentro.

-¿Por que me querías ver bastardo?

-Tenía que decirte algo. -La sonrisa del más alto dejo de ser idiotica y comenzó a ser misteriosa. -Y cuando te fui a buscar tu hermano me dijo que estabas mal y por eso habías venido aquí.

-_Te voy a matar fratello..._

_-_Son dos palabras: -la sonrisa se volvió más grande y comunicaba algo así como ternura- Te quiero. Si no lo has comprendido te lo digo en Ita...

-Anch'io ti amo bastardo. -Y con eso la sonrisa se volvió de felicidad absoluta.

* * *

><p>Gracias a todos por leer. Por petición de <strong>REMULA BLACK<strong> lo siguiente va a ser aún más UsUk o más DenNor. Lo siento por poner esta antes pero ya tenía la idea.

Más peticiones son aceptadas. Gracias otra vez por leer.


	8. UsUk 3

__D: Ni Hetalia ni sus personajes me pertenecen. No sé por que lo digo si ya lo sabéis. Ademas es casi seguro que nadie lea el declaimer.

* * *

><p>-Prometeme una cosa-<p>

_My thoughts will echo your name until I see you again._

Eso había sido lo último que el rubio había pensado cuando la puerta se había cerrado. Ahora se volvía a abrir. Y estaba la persona que la había cerrado detrás de que se había ido. Cabello rubio, ojos verdes, enormes cejas y un gran amor hacia el té.

Había sido verdad; sus pensamientos volvían a decir una tras otra vez el nombre de la persona a la que quería. Su hermano mellizo se había llegado a preocupar. Hasta sus "primos" del sur se habían preocupado por el a pesar de odiarlo. Ahora por fin volvia a ver esa cara tan bella que le impedía dormir en las noches y pensar en el día.

Con la agilidad de un gato y la destreza de una persona que conoce un lugar muy bien se sentó enfrente del ojiazul. Se miraron directamente a los ojos. Sin separar la mirada uno del otro.

-Me han dicho que estabas mal.

-No me pasa nada. Solo que...

-¿Qué?

Los ojos de ambos no se separaban. Verde y azul. La tierra y el cielo, el pequeño y el grande, el mayor y el menor. Los ojos de uno expresaba ternura y los del otro preocupación.

-Necesito que me prometas algo. -Dijo el más alto.

El otro se le quedo mirando sin saber que decir. Podía pedirle cualquier cosa. No estaba seguro de poder cumplir con lo que el rubio más joven le pidiera. Había cosas que no se las podía prometer. Algunas por que al representar un país simplemente no podía prometer. Otras más simples, más humanas. Por que si lo hiciera se estaría matando a si mismo. Nunca le podría prometer que no le quisiese. Para el era imposible hacer eso. Simplemente imposible.

-Depende de que.

Los ojos del americano se entristecieron un poco. Solo un poco. Su sonrisa no abandono su cara pero era un poco más insegura. Como si no estuviera seguro si sonreír o llorar.

-Espero que la puedas cumplir. _Please don't be in love with someone else._

El inglés se vio un poco sorprendido por la petición pero sonrió y asintió de modo de respuesta. El que había sido su protegido, su hermano menor, se levantó y se acercó a el. Bajo la cabeza para que estuvieran a la misma distancia y poder verlo directamente a los ojos. Juntó sus labios con los del otro lentamente mientras se hacía nota mental de luego pedirle que nunca lo dejar de amar.

* * *

><p>Voy a leer sobre eso del reino de picas para poder hacer el siguiente como lo quieres. Nunca antes había intentado meter parte de canciones. A ver si no me salió demasiado mal.<p>

Gracias por leer. Todas sus peticiones van a ser respondidas (menos lemon) así que no dudéis en pedir. Proximamente DenNor.


	9. UkScotland

D: Los personajes de Hetalia no me pertenecen. Escocia solo me inventé lo primero que se me ocurrió.

* * *

><p>-Los borrachos nunca mienten-<p>

Sus ojos de color verde lo miraban un poco borroso. El cabello color avellana se balanceaba de un lado a otro. La imagen se volvia borrosa y en momento tuvo la impresión de estar viendo doble.

-Ya te he perdido, ¿verdad?

¿A que se refería? ¿Qué había dicho? Estaba sumiso en ver como los labios perfectos de su compañero se movían para formar palabras. El alcohol le había afectado. Eso era seguro. Pero aún así había algo que el alcohol no había cambiado en su visión.

-No. Aún no est*hip* y del to*hip*o borra*hip*o. Aún resisto más.

-Vamos hermano... Estas peor que Irla...

-No me lla*hip*es her*hip*no. No *hip*o soy.

El chico de ojos azules verdosos y cabellos entre el rojo y el avellana miró al rubio a su lado. ¿No era su hermano? ¿Qué quería decir? Claro que eran hermanos. Seguramente el alcohol ya había hecho su efecto en su hermano. Después de todo el menos resistente era el inglés; eso si, después de Irlanda.

Los ojos verdes del inglés miraron directamente a los del escocés. Le tenía que decir algo y ni todo el alcohol del mundo iba a evitarlo. Lo tenía que decir ya que si no lo hacía su corazón se iba a morir poco a poco dentro de su pecho. Tenía que decirle todo lo que sentía. Por eso le había pedido que fuera a beber con él. Como el menor ya sabía como se solía poner bajo el efecto de la bebida se había negado al principio.

Pero al final aceptó. "Va a ser tu regalo de navidad, ¿comprendido?" Fue lo que dijo para decir que lo iba a acompañar. El de color avellana no estaba seguro, pero al final tuvo una idea.

-Te tengo que decir algo. -Dijeron los dos a la vez. El inglés con un hipido intercalado.

Los ojos de ambos se quedaron quietos. Ellos también, sin saber quien debía comenzar. A pesar de parecer totalmete borracho el inglés seguía pensando con algo de claridad.

-Comienzo yo. Solo son tres palabras. -Dijo el inglés.- _I love you._

__El escocés no sabía que decir. Su mente estaba intentando decirle que no era un sueño, que era la realidad. También se estaba intentando convencer de que los borrachos no podían mentir. Los ojos del mayor parecían decir que era la verdad.

-Yo te quería decir que no me intentes besar hasta que te tomes un dulce de menta.

Con esa respuesta el inglés sonrió y se comió un dulce de menta que traía en el bolsillo y unió sus labios con el que a pesar de ser su hermano quería estar el resto de sus días. Bajo la ebriedad y la sobriedad. Hasta que el fin del mundo los separé.

* * *

><p>Estoy leyendo lo del mundo de picas así que para que no se me amontonaran los pedidos publiqué este. Es la primera vez que uso a Escocia así que no sé como debía ser. Gracias por vuestros reviews.<p>

Al menos de que terminé de leer todo lo del mundo de picas antes voy a ponerme a escribir el RussUs. Esta también va a ser la primera vez que escribo de esta pareja. Gracias a todos por leer.


	10. RussUs

D: Los personajes de Hetalia no me pertenecen. Creo que ya lo sabeis.

* * *

><p>-A juego-<p>

El frío polar que hacía en Russia en navidad no podía contra el. No se iba a dar por vencido. Ni todas las hermanas locas, ni todos los consejos de sus amigos de alejarse y ni siquiera todo el rencor que sentía hacia los comunistas iba a evitar que llegara a ese lugar. Nada iba a pararlo nada.

Tocó el timbre de la puerta y soñó con que la persona con el aura demonica abriera la puerta. Pero en lugar de eso le abrió la puerta una persona visiblemente asustado. ¿Que hacía ahí?

-¿Vi-viene a visitar al señor Russia?

-Sí.

El pequeño de Letonia le dejo pasar. El rubio entró en la casa y se fue a buscar al ruso. El letoniano se fue lo más rapido que pudo así que decidió ir a buscarlo en su habitación.

La manilla de la puerta giró y el americano entró. Dentro de la habitación se encontraba la persona con el aura más siniestra del mundo. Se volteo lentamente hasta que los ojos azules del anglosajón se encontraron con los ojos violetas del russo. Este último hizo una sonrisa que estaba entre el infantil y tenebrosa.

El americano se acercó al russo. Se había congelado, había huido de hermanas locas, de amigos que no querían que muriera y de sus jefes para poder llegar ahí. La bufanda blanca de russo rodeaba el cuello de este, pero el más bajo se acercó y se la comenzó a quitar.

El russo lo miró sorprendido. NADIE tocaba su bufanda. Se levantó y con una mirada dura se volvió a poner su bufanda. Pero para eso el americano ya tenía una de sus típicas sonrisas en la cara.

-No te la iba a quitar. Quería comprobar una cosa.

-¿Qué?

-El Hero te ha traído un gorro a juego y quería comprobar que es del mismo color.

El joven sacó de uno de los bolsillos de su chaqueta un gorro de un lindo color blanco un poco crema y se lo dio al russo. Este lo miró sorprendido.

-Gracias.

-No tienes que darmelas. Por algo soy el Hero. Jejeje~

El russo sonrió. Pero esta vez de una manera que aunque pareciera imposible no era siniestra. Alargó su brazo y cogió al americano entre sus brazos. El ojiazul se dejo. Y, a pesar de todo el frío que hacía en el invierno russo el americano dejo de sentirlo cuando su compañero posó sus labios contra los suyos.

* * *

><p>¿Algo así? Se me ocurrió esto cuando vi tu comentario así que lo escribí lo más rapido que tener que ir a practicar durante media hora me lo permitia. Ya tengo una idea para el de <strong>REMULA BLACK <strong>así que pronto lo subo, ¿vale? Después me pongo con el de AustriaxSuiza, luego ChinaxJapón y luego IrlandaxIralnda del Norte. Si no te molesta me invento los personajes de Irlanda ya que es más rapido que basarlos en los de algún otro fic.

Gracias a todos por leer. Me hace mucha ilusión.


	11. DenNor 2

D: Los personajes de Hetalia no me pertenecen. El universo del reino de picas existe, sino me creen peguntenle a REMULA BLACK que fue quien me lo explicó a mi.

* * *

><p>-Escondiendome contigo-<p>

Estaban escondidos. No podían dejar que la guardia los encontrara. No después de tanto tiempo escondiendo se. Le había prometido sus amigos que iban a regresar, y lo prometido es deuda. Su "resistencia" estaba formada por cinco personas, incluyendo le. Pero si los encontraban los soldados el grupo iba a ser reducido a tres personas.

A su lado se encontraba una persona con hermosos ojos violetas y claro cabello rubio. A pesar del ceño fruncido se dio cuenta que su compañero tenía miedo. ¿Quien no iba a tenerlo? El no, pero era por que era el rey del norte.

El noruego se acercó un poco a el y le susurro que respirara más bajo. El danés lo intentó y se alegró que el ojivioleta no se había vuelto a separar de el.

Poco a poco los guardias se fueron yendo. Pero aún así no era seguro salir. Iban a tener que pasar un buen rato en ese escondrijo antes de que sea seguro salir de ahí. A principio nada iba mal pero cuando el rey comenzó a inyectarse hamburguesas se volvió un poco loco y ahora tenían que vivir con miedo. Sabía que habían más grupos de resistencia, pero ellos cinco estaban bien solos.

El noruego volteo a ver a su compañero. Le hizo una seña para decirle que estaba muy apretado y que se moviera. El más alto no comprendió al principio pero luego comprendió cuando el menor le empujo un poco. El danés para evitar caerse cogió a su compañero como apoyo pero este cayo junto con el.

Los ojos violetas del noruego quedaron justo enfrente de los ojos azules del danés. El más bajo se ruborizo pero rapidamente recupero su expresión inexpresiva de siempre. El danés se levantó dejando le más espacio a su compañero. Este dijo algo parecido a gracias en voz baja por si había gente alrededor.

No había nadie. Ya había pasado un buen rato y nadie había llegado así que supusieron que ya podían salir con seguridad. Salieron de su escondrijo rapidamente. Estaban a punto de irse pero en eso el danés impidió que el noruego se fuera cogiendo le la mano. La nieve que pisaban se estaba endureciendo por lo que supusieron que sus compañeros iban a estar preocupados ya que esa noche iba a haber tormenta.

El más alto miró al otro directamente a los ojos. Junto su frente a la de su compañero y comenzó a intentar decir algo. El noruego también parecía querer decir algo pero el primero lo paro. Junto su nariz con la de el más joven de forma que su nariz y su frente se tocaban.

En eso juntó sus labios con los de su compañero robando le un beso rapidamente. El noruego no sabía que hacer, ni que decir. No tenía reacción logica a lo que acababa de pasar. ¿O no?

-Te quiero. -Dijo el noruego en voz baja.

-Yo también. Yo también...

* * *

><p>¿Como hacer una historia en un universo que no conoces en el que la gente importante no sale? Lo he descubierto. Creo que más bien querias un DenNor y un UsUk que este en el reino de picas. No un DenNor en el reino de picas. Si es así silo y te lo hago. Lo del reino de picas lo dijo REMULA (respuesta a la pregunta de aimyOtaku). Claro que puedes pedir más. Ahora hay un poco de cola pero creo que mañana a... hora lo subiré. O puede que hoy. Pero no creo, algo es ser rapido y otra cosa es ser mágico.<p>

Gracias a todos por leer. Ya saben, si quieren algo no duden en pedirlo.


	12. AusSwi

D: Los personajes de Hetalia no me pertenecen, como ya todos sabéis.

* * *

><p>-Fotos olvidadas-<p>

Las manos se movían rapido sobre el piano. Y no solo con rapidez se movían, también con una precisión digna de los grandes maestros. Las notas salían una a una con hermosura y elegancia. El suizo no podía dejar de ver como los tanta hermosura salía de un solo instrumento.

-¿Qué haces aquí, por cierto? Llevas media hora viendome tocar y no has dicho nada.

El suizo volvió de su mundo de notas musicales y miró a los ojos a quien le había llevado ahí. Los ojos violetas oscuros del austriaco eran un poco antinaturales pero le daban un toque misterioso y noble. Pero eso no era algo en lo que se fijaba el suizo, ¿cierto?

-Quería oírte tocar y darte algo.

El austriaco tuvo que digerir las palabras una a una. ¿Oírle tocar? En que momento al rubio le había comenzado a gustar la música. Pero algo mucho más importante que todo eso. ¿Dar algo? La persona más tacaña del universo o por lo menos una de ellas ya que el también debía ser tomado en cuenta en esa categoría le iba a dar algo voluntariamente. Eso era nuevo. MUY nuevo.

-Yo también tengo algo que darte.

El suizo no se lo podía creer. ¿Dar algo? La persona más tacaña del universo o por lo menos una de ellas ya que el también debía ser tomado en cuenta en esa categoría le iba a dar algo voluntariamente. Eso era nuevo. MUY nuevo.

El austriaco se levantó de su lugar en el piano y fue a buscar lo que le iba a dar al suizo. Estaba envuelto en papel con notas musicales. Hungría le había ayudado a escoger el regalo. No sabía que era. La húngara le había prohibido ver que había dentro.

El suizo cogió el paquete que había traído. Lo había dejado en el suelo mientras escuchaba al más alto tocar. Estaba envuelto en papel con quesitos dibujados, también tenía unos perros san bernardo. Liechtenstein le había ayudado a escoger el regalo. No sabía que era. Su hermana le había prohibido ver que había dentro.

Los dos se intercambiaron los regalos. Cuando ambos lo abrieron se dieron cuenta que eran lo mismo. Una foto de los dos de pequeños dandose la mano. El marco de cada foto era diferente. El que ahora tenía austria tenía unos quesitos, cruzes blancas, perros San Bernardos, montañas y lagos. El que ahora tenía el suizo tenía notas musicales, pianos, violines, schnitzel y lineas rojas y blancas.

Los dos se voltearon a ver. Los ojos violetas de uno contra los ojos verdes del otro. El austriaco abrió los brazos y el suizo se refugio en ellos a pesar de que este era más fuerte.

-Feliz navidad.

-Feliz navidad.- le contestó el austriaco cerrando lo bien contra su pecho.

* * *

><p>Soy una crack. Unos menos. ¿Ahora cual sigue? Soy genial y me lo digo a mi misma. Me estoy haciendo maraton. He escrito 12 drables, un capitulo de una historia lineal, un "drable" para los chistes hetalianos, un cuento para un concurso, un trabajo de lengua, el resumen de un libro de inglés, la presentación que tengo que hacer el proximo martes, los trabajos para prensa inglesa y un buen montón de names para un manga en solo cuatro días. Soy una crack, y no solo en los videojuegos.<p>

Si alguien tiene curiosidad los títulos pongo lo primero que se me pasa por la cabeza. Creo que ya lo sabías pero es bueno aclarar las cosas.

Gracias por leer. Dejen su review y si alguien quiere alguna pareja en especial que lo diga. Gracias^^ (Siento lo de adularme a mi misma pero eso me sube el autoestima y me da ganas de escribir)


	13. ChiJap

D: Los personajes de Hetalia no me pertenecen. Tampoco lo hacen los productos que se mencionan.

* * *

><p>-Kitty-chan vs. Shinatty-chan-<p>

Las enormes imagenes de Shinatty-chan lo miraban. O daban la impresión de mirarlo. No podía creer que su hermano hubiera recolectado tantos peluches de ese maldito gato. Maldito no por ser un gato sino por lo que significaba.

Pero no podía pensar así. Eso era llevarse por sus sentimientos; y un buen japonés no debía dejarse llevar por ellos. Escuchó como una puerta se abría detrás de donde estaba. Seguramente era el dueño de tantas copias chinas de Hello Kitty.

Entró por la puerta sin dirigirle la palabra al menor que estaba sentado frente a la ventana sin moverse. Dejó un peluche de un panda en una estantería y fue a sentarse donde estaba su hermano.

Ambos permanecieron en silencio sin saber que decir. Un poco por el hecho de no saber que comentar y otro poco ya que no eran necesarias las palabras. El aire era más frío que fresco pero a ninguno de los dos le importaba.

Pasó media hora antes de que uno abriera la boca. Fue el de cabello largo el primero que dijo algo. Lentamente y de una forma en el que su compañero no se molestara se volteo hacia el.

-¿Por que estas aquí aru~? No es que me moleste ~aru~ tu presencia, pero ya no sueles pasar mucho tiempo con tu hermano mayor aru~.

El "joven" isleño se quedo sin saber bien que decir. Los ojos color miel del chino lo observaban directamente. No supo como responder a la nación milenaria.

-E! Co-como es tiempo de navidad en el occidente he creído que debía de traerle un regalo.

-Aru~ Gracias.

El japonés sacó un paquete de su bolsillo y se lo entregó al que había sido su hermano. El chino no estaba muy seguro pero al final lo cogió. Era pequeño y totalmente cuadrado.

-Gracias aru~ No me lo esperaba.

-Abre el paquete. Espero que os guste.

El chino quitó el papel que rodeaba el paquete y se encontró con una caja. Lentamente abrió la caja si saber que tenía dentro. Podía ser cualquier cosa.

-¡Kyaaa! Es Kitty-chan aru~

El japonés sonrió al ver como la antigua nación se alegraba tanto al ver el peluche del gato japonés. Era mucho más lindo que la copia china que aún así le gustaba al mayor.

-Muchas gracias aru~ Me encanta. Es muy bonita aru~

El chino sonrió y le dio un abrazo de agradecimiento al que el había nombrado su hermano. El joven isleño estaba un poco sorprendido y ruborizando se por completo.

-Vas a tener que tomar responsabilidad de esto.

* * *

><p>No me convence del todo. Esta es la segunda vez que lo intento; espero que esta haya sido la buena. Gracias a todos por leer y dejar vuestras reviews. Todas las parejas que queráis son aceptadas.<p> 


	14. Final TodosxTodos

Feliz navidad a todos. Siento no haber terminado todo. Nunca he pasado del capitulo catorce en ninguna historia pero creí que esta sería diferente. Gracias por haber leído esto.

Si quieren luego voy a escribir otras historias. Pero para que no se considere publicidad voy a escribir algo.

* * *

><p>Los ojos miraban a los de la persona enfrente suyo. Nunca podría olvidar esa sensación de ser mirado por la persona a la que quería. El pelo se le pegaba a la cara.<p>

-Te quiero... -Dijo en un susurro.

El otro lo miró con ternura. Lentamente unió sus labios con los de su compañero. Ese beso representaba sus sueños y esperanzas. Todo se reducía a ese momento.

-Yo también te quiero. -Respondió.

Al final, el mejor regalo de navidad es saber que la persona a la que amas de corresponde. Eso y un beso de buenas noches en los labios.

* * *

><p>Puede ser utilizado para todos los personajes. Gracias por leer.<p> 


End file.
